Tales of Dreams - The Snowy Lands
by Ultra Star
Summary: The first story of my series. Enjoy the adventures of a puffball, a fairy, a keke and a poppy bro jr. Here they explore the frosty lands of Vanilla Valley to find their missing friends.


This is place where you can get a quick reference of the characters in my stories. Here, I will post all the basic things you need to know about the case which is mainly appearances. This way you won't have to skim through certain chapters just to get a refresher of what someone looks like.

Riley

Age: 14

Race: Pupupu

Gender: Male

Appearance: A brown puffball with cute green eyes and rosy cheeks. He wears a fashionable red cap with a yellow visor that worn forwards and big red shoes with yellow soles.

Ribbon

Age: 15

Race: Fairy

Gender: Female

Appearance: A Ripple Fairy girl with white skin, big blue eyes, clear blue wings, short pink hair stopping at her shoulders and a red ribbon tied into a bow on top of her head. She wears a red sleeveless shirt with a white collar and gold button, white pants and yellow shoes with white soles.

Makoa

Age: 14

Race: Keke

Gender: Female

Appearance: A Keke girl with brown skin, big purple eyes, light blue hair made into a ponytail reaching a little past her shoulders and light blue cat ears on top of her head. She wears a purple sleeveless shirt with pink edges, a green hairband with keeps her ponytail in place, light green pants with pockets and blue shoes with pink soles.

Marcus

Age: 14

Race: Poppy Bro Jr

Gender: Male

Appearance: A Poppy Bro Jr with white skin, cute gray eyes and short brown hair. He wears the traditional outfit of Poppy Bros, but his and his hat are orange, some of his brown hair sticks out and he wears blue shoes. Plus, all his bombs are orange and are marked with a blue 'B'.

Adeliene

Age: 13

Race: Hubi

Gender: Female

Appearance: A Hubi girl with white skin, big brown eyes and short black hair. She wears a red beret, a green sweater with a gold button over a white short-sleeve shirt, a gray skirt and brown shoes.

King Dedede

Age: He's not telling.

Race: Penguin

Gender: Male

Appearance: Any Kirby fan knows what Dedede looks like.

**Tale 1-1: The Cave of Ice & Snow**

The sun was shining brightly on the frosty lands of Vanilla Valley on planet Ripple Star. The snow and ice were glistening because of the sunshine. Here in the fields a young and cute Pupupu teen, Riley, was playing in the thick snow. He was packing up the snow and forming it into brick shapes, which he then gave to one of his friends whom he was playing with. The friend was a young and adorable Fairy teen named Ribbon. Now Ribbon was busy stacking the snowy bricks Riley gave her to build a castle. They have been working on the project for a nearly an hour and it already towered over both of them being about three times their size.

Ribbon brushed her hands together, stepped back and gazed at her masterpiece, "Well Riley, what do you think?" She asked. Riley looked up at the creation and smiled. The snow castle was square with a tower at each corner and in the center was a tower twice the size of the others; little windows were made and on the top of the highest tower was a little red flag with the initials 'R&R'.

"That's amazing Ribbon! You really are an artist! You'll give Adeliene a run for her money!" Riley complimented walking around the castle.

Ribbon giggled and said, "Thanks,"

"In fact, I wanna take a picture of it," Riley said looking around, "Where's Ado anyway? I wanna borrow her camera."

"I don't know. She went off with Dedede somewhere," Ribbon said. She flapped her wings and rose into the sky. She looked all around, but all she saw were fields of white snow. She flew back down and Riley turned away from the castle to look, but the second he did he heard a squeal followed by a noise that sounded like someone falling in snow. He turned around and was shocked to see the castle gone and in its place was Ribbon laying face-first in a pile of snow.

"Whoa Ribbon, what happened?" Riley asked walking over to her and helping her up to her feet. He noticed two splats of snow on her back and in her hair and proceeded to brush them off.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Good one Ado!" a deep voice cheered. Riley and Ribbon turned to see the King of Dreamland, Dedede, hi-fiving with a girl named Adeliene. Now, Adeliene appeared to be a human, but she was a species called a Hubi [hoo-bE]. Hubies are mysterious creatures that have legs, lack noses and possess magical powers like Adeliene's ability to make anything she paints come to life. She carried a red square backpack which is filled with her painting supplies and snacks. Dedede was about twice Riley and Ribbon's height while Adeliene was a bit shorter than him.

"That's what I call a face-plant!" Adeliene laughed.

Ribbon quickly sat up, glared at both of them and shouted, "Guys! What the heck?"

"What? We're just having some fun!" Dedede claimed.

"Yeah, watch!" Ado said grabbing a snowball and chucking it at Ribbon smacking her in the face and knocking her face-up on the ground. "See? That was fun!" Riley helped Ribbon to her feet once more as Ado and Dedede laughed it up and hi-fived again. Ribbon wiped the snow off her face and growled like an angry Scarfy. She balled up a handful of snow and was about to pitch it into Ado's face, but before she could Ado was already struck by a snowball in the face. Surprised, Riley and Ribbon looked behind and saw, their Keke friend, Makoa with their Poppy Bro Jr pal, Marcus.

"You're right Ado," Makoa chuckled, "that _was_ fun."

"Makoa, how long you've been here?" Riley asked.

"Oh, we just got here, but weren't very far," Makoa said.

"Yeah, but when she heard Ribbon scream she rushed back to see what happened," Marcus explained.

"Looks like I came back just in time," Makoa said hi-fiving Ribbon and then smirking at the Hubi.

"Makoa!" shouted Ado who just wiped the snow off her face and stood up, "How dare you interfere with a matter that had nothing to do with you! You have now evoked the wrath of the mighty snow goddess and WILL NOW-"

"Shut up," Ribbon said pitching a fist of snow in Ado's face which knocked her down. Everybody, including Dedede, laughed at Adeliene as she laid there stunned.

"Wow Ribbon, that was **cold!**" Riley laughed.

"Well, I have to **snow** her who's boss!" Ribbon chuckled.

"I'm sure that gave her the **chills!**" Makoa giggled.

"Looks like Ado's a real **loseter!**" Marcus said making the others stop laughing, look at him and groan, "What? Loseter! See, I took winter and replaced 'win' with 'lose' making it 'loseter' C'mon! It's funny!"

"Aw man! That was hilarious!" Dedede said walking over.

"See? Dedede thought it was funny!"

"No, not that lame pun Bomb Brain!" Dedede corrected making Marcus sigh sadly, "I'm talking about the snowball in Ado's face! That was priceless!" Ado suddenly bounced up and turned to Dedede with a glare.

"Dedede! You traitor! I thought you were on my side!" Ado shouted hitting his left arm rapidly.

"Hey," Dedede chuckled, "when it comes to pranks I'm always on the prankster's side."

Ado placed her hands on her hips and huffed, "Really?"

"Uh-huh!" Dedede said nodding.

She picked up a ball of snow, "Then I suppose you'll come back to the side of justice if I **do this**!" Ado then stuck the snowball into Dedede's wide open mouth. The group laughed even harder at Dedede as he just stood there blinking stupidly. He soon spat out the snowball and glared.

"Oh, we think that is so funny, huh? Fine! You asked for it! I declare Snowball War!" Dedede yelled.

"Bring it!" Riley challenged. He kicked the snow around him with a spinning kick which caused snow to splash all over everyone except Riley of course. Riley grinned seeing all his friends covered in snow which they brushed off.

"Okay, I think we know who's on whose team!" Makoa stated as she and everyone else gave Riley sinister smiles.

"Maybe I should have put a little more thought into my plan," Riley said to himself. Suddenly, many snowballs were thrown at him which he quickly dodged, ducked and jumped over. "AAAH!" He screamed running away.

"You can't escape Riley!" Ado shouted holding two snowballs up high, "We'll catch you and then I'll make you EAT MY BALLS!"

"Ado!" Ribbon scolded as Dedede, Makoa and Marcus chuckled to themselves.

"What? I just said he's gonna eat my balls!" She repeated making King Dedede laugh even harder. Ribbon threw a snowball at her hitting her in the face.

"Just shut up," She sighed.

"GET BACK HERE!" Makoa shouted throwing another snowball missing him slightly.

"After him my servants!" Dedede ordered pointing in Riley's direction. Armed with snowballs, the group all chased after Riley, but soon skidded to a halt.

"Did he just call us...servants?" Makoa asked Marcus.

"Yeah, he did," Marcus answered with a nod. The four turned towards the Dreamland King and chucked all their snowballs at him making him falling onto the ground.

"Sorry," He whined which was muffled by the snow. Riley was able to get a good distance away, but he was still dodging and weaving from incoming snowballs. Plus, Makoa was catching up since she was the fastest runner. Marcus and Ribbon were close behind since the fairy was riding piggyback on Marcus's back. Dedede and Ado were running piggyback too, but it was Dedede who was riding on Ado.

"WOOOOO!" Dedede shouted with his arm in the air.

"You know Dedede," Ado gasped, "we always piggyback this way, but...something just seems so wrong about it!"

"Yeah, it's you being too slow. Speed it up! We're losing Riley!" Dedede ordered.

"I almost got ya Riley!" Makoa yelled as the distance between her and Riley slowly shortened.

"Yeah, well 'almost' just doesn't cut it!" Riley shouted back. Riley continued running until he saw a giant wall of ice. "WHOA!" He shouted skidding to a halt. "Shoo, that was close."

"GOTCHA RILEY!" Makoa screamed pouncing towards him.

"Wait! Makoa! STOP!" Riley shouted, but the Keke didn't stop and tackled him. This tackle caused Riley and Makoa to slam into the ice wall and crash through it. As they fell down the chasm their screams could be heard as they slowly faded away. The others made it and saw everything.

"Makoa! Riley!" Marcus shouted in worry.

"Relax! They're just faking so we don't pummel them with snowballs!" Dedede claimed hopping off of Adeliene, "Ado, you go check!" She walked over to the hole and poked her head in there.

"Hey! Riley, Makoa get out of there!" No response which made Ado frown. "Drop the acts; we all know you're faking!" Still nothing so Adeliene did what she did best; go nuts. "THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN THERE!" She leaped inside and would have fell down the chasm if Marcus didn't his hand out and catch her by her sweater.

"Ado, you really need to clam down on the crazy!" Marcus stated.

"I'm sorry," Ado said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, that means they really did fall down there so that means we need to go get them!" Ribbon claimed.

"**Or** we can go back to town, rent an Inn, order a pizza and pretend this never happened," Dedede suggested. Ribbon gave Dedede a glare so scary it would have Zero screaming and running for mommy. "I was just kidding! I was just kidding!" The king quickly said. The four held hands and together jumped down the chasm. The quartet fell down yelling until they landed on an icy slide; Ribbon was in front, followed by Marcus, then Dedede and finally Adeliene. While yelling the four slid down the slide at top speed passing by ice sculptures of Waddle Dees, Gordos, Miis and other creatures as they slid over an icy lake. Soon the slide went into a spiral and at the bottom was a giant eel with a black right eye and its mouth wide open.

"OH NOOOO!" Marcus shouted shutting his eyes. Using all her strength, Ribbon flapped her wings to stop her in midair, Marcus quickly grabbed on Ribbon's feet with one hand and gripped tightly on Ado's backpack strap with the other, Dedede was wrapped around Adeliene's legs hanging on for dear life.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Dedede screamed looking up and getting a very good view of Adeliene's white and blue striped panties, "Oh brother, not the time I'd pick for a panty shot."

Ado turned bright red with embarrassment and anger, "YOU PERVERT!" She screamed kicking Dedede in the face.

"OW! OW! STOP IT!" the king pleaded, "It's not like I enjoyed it!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She roared kicking harder.

"GUYS!" Ribbon shouted, "It's hard enough carrying you guys without you fighting!"

"Yeah!" Marcus agreed, "Steady down there!" The painter didn't listen and kept trying to kick Dedede off of her.

"ADO! STOP!" Dedede yelled, "YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Ado screamed. She was too busy attacking Dedede to realize she was slipping out of her backpack straps. Soon, she slipped through and she along with Dedede plummeted towards the eel's mouth.

"ADO YOU IDIOT!" Dedede screamed clunking her on the head right before they were gobbled up by the eel.

"NO! ADO! DEDEDE!" Marcus screamed. Since the load was now lighter, Ribbon was able to fly a bit faster, but the eel was still hungry and seeing that the rest of its meal was getting away, quickly shot out of the water and snapped at them for seconds. When the eel got really close Marcus quickly kicked the eel in its other eye. "Take that eel face!" The eel squealed and lowered back into the icy lake. Ribbon saw a snowy ledge and carried Marcus over there. Once over the ledge they all fell onto it and it wasn't a soft landing.

"My arm," Ribbon groaned massaging her left arm.

"My head," Marcus hissed holding his head.

"My foot," Riley moaned rubbing his foot. Ribbon and Marcus looked over and saw Riley and were overjoyed.

"Riley! You're OK!" Ribbon cheered hugging him.

"Did you see that big eel? Did it try to eat you?" Marcus asked waving his arm around excitedly.

Riley chuckled, "Oh yeah, we saw it and it tried to eat us, but Makoa was able to kick the thing in the eye."

"Wow, so that's why that eel had a black eye," Ribbon said.

"Well, now it has two," Marcus chuckled, "But where is Makoa anyway?" Marcus asked. Ribbon and Riley looked at Marcus and pointed at his feet. The Poppy Bro. Jr. looked down and his Keke friend underneath him face-planted in the snow. "Oh, I knew when I fell I landed on something."

"Not on 'some**thing**' on 'some**one**', you twit." Makoa groaned in the snow.

"Sorry about that."

"Losing air!" Marcus stepped off her and pulled her to her feet.

"Hey where's Dedede and Ado?" Riley asked.

"Oh Riley!" Ribbon said with a frown, "They were eaten by that eel!"

"Dang! Really?" Riley asked surprised and the Fairy nodded.

"All we have is Adeliene's backpack," Marcus said with a sad gaze at it.

"Well," Makoa said taking the backpack and putting it on, "we can't just sit here and feel bad. We have to find them."

"But Makoa, that eel could be anywhere." Ribbon stated.

"Did you guys forget we have a tracking device on Dedede?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, we did that was he stole all the desserts from Fairy Castle," Riley remembered pulling out his blue 3DSXL.

"Ah you upgraded," Marcus said.

"No, I never had a 3DS," Riley stated.

"I have a 3DS, but I just don't see the big deal with getting a 3DSXL," Ribbon stated.

"The screens are 90% bigger," Makoa explained.

"And?"

"Um...that's it."

"No," Marcus said, "the 3D looks amazing on it and it has a longer battery life."

"I wouldn't know," Makoa said, "I can't see the 3D anyway."

"Do you have the original or the XL version?" Riley asked.

"I have the XL version, but I never had the first version."

"Um guys, let not forget about Dedede and Ado," Ribbon said.

"Oh yeah," Riley said. He turned on the system and opened the application and showed a radar of Dedede's position.

"Alright, we know he isn't very far and he's north," Ribbon stated.

"So, that means we're going into that cave," Riley said pointing to a dark opening within the icy wall.

"Are you nuts? It's dark and scary in there! We'll need some light to go in," Marcus claimed. That's when Makoa came over holding two torches.

"Will these work?" She asked.

"What the? Makoa, where did you get those?" Ribbon asked.

"Yeah, and how did you light them?" Riley added.

The Keke smiled and said, "At the conveniently placed fireplace over there," They turned to where she was pointing and saw a fireplace with many sticks to be used as torches.

"Wow how...convenient," Marcus said as he took a torch from her.

"Works for me," Riley said walking over and grabbing two torches. He handed one to Ribbon.

"Thank-you," She said.

Riley raised his torch high and cheered, "Alright, let's go!" The foursome marched into the cave with torches burning hot and bright.

"We should try to get out of this cave quickly," Ribbon stated, "These torches don't look like they'll last very long." As the group continued onward in the cave, Makoa raised her torch up and saw a group of slumbering Scarfys, but they were icy blue instead of orange and had white fur on the lower half of their bodies.

"Look at those Snow Scarfys!" She squealed to the others. "They're so cute!"

"Shush!" Ribbon hushed, "They won't be so cute if they wake up." Riley waved his torch downward and saw a slumbering Snow Scarfy on the floor.

"Be careful where you step. Some Snow Scarfys are sleeping on the floor," Riley warned.

"Hey guys, what are these things?" Marcus asked pointing to a big blue beetle-like creature. Makoa walked over and inspected it.

"That's called a Frosty Beetle. These bugs live in places with very cold temperatures so Vanilla Valley is a perfect place for them. This bug isn't moving so I'm guessing its asleep." Makoa explained. Marcus reached over to touch the Frosty Beetle, but Makoa slapped his hand away. "Don't touch it! When Frosty Beetle sleep their body secretes a substance across its body that instantly freezes anything that makes any kind of direct contact with it. This substance is what protects them from predators."

"Wow, I wish I could do that," Marcus said.

"So, we gotta watch out for Snow Scarfys **and** Frosty Beetles? Oh brother!" Ribbon groaned. The group continued on the path until the path split into two.

"Which way should we go?" Makoa asked. Riley walked to the path on the right and waved his torch around revealing a lot of Snow Scarfys. He did the same with the other path which didn't reveal any Snow Scarfys.

"I think we should go left," Riley stated, "There aren't any Scarfys there, at least none that I can see."

"Alright, left it is then!" Ribbon claimed taking the lead and walking down the left path. As walked down they saw Riley was right; that there were no Snow Scarfys to be found which made trekking the path so much easier. However, after they took a few steps they began to hear cracks with each step which made Makoa concerned.

"Uh guys, are you sure this path is strong enough to walk on?" She asked. Before anyone could answer the floor began cracking a lot making everyone stop. Soon after the ice shattered and everyone fell through. The four screamed in terror as they fell down deeper into the frosty cavern. Eventually, the four crashed onto a more stable floor. It was covered in soft snow so it helped cushion the fall. Moaning and groaning the quartet slowly pulled themselves up.

"Ow," Ribbon groaned sitting up and rubbing her wings. She looked to her right and saw her BF's upper half was buried in the snow with her feet kicking around. The Fairy walked over and pulled Keke out, but that resulted in them falling backwards and the Keke landing right on the Fairy's stomach.

"Hoo! That was scary. Is everyone okay?" Makoa asked.

"I'd be so much better if you weren't crushing my stomach," Ribbon gasped.

"Hey! Are you calling me fat?" Makoa asked with crossed arms.

Ribbon yelled, "GET OFF!" and pushed Makoa off of herself. When Makoa stood up she saw Riley sitting against a wall of ice in a daze, so she rushed over to help him. While she did that Ribbon picked herself up and looked around to see where they were. She saw they were in a dome-like room made completely out of ice with snow on the ground. They lost their torches from the fall, but sunshine came through the icy walls allowing them to see.

"Ribbon!" Makoa called and the fairy turned to her, "Do you know where Marcus is?"

Ribbon shook her head, "Uh-uh, how's Riley?"

"He'll fine after I give him some food," Makoa said taking off Adeliene's backpack and searching through it, "I know Adeliene carries some snacks in here." She kept searching until she found a container of hot soup. "This should do it." She fed him a spoonful and once he gulp it down Riley opened his eyes. He saw the soup, swiped it from Makoa's hands and slurped the entire thing.

"Yum! That sure hit the spot!" Riley sighed with Makoa rolling her eyes.

"No table manners," She scoffed as Riley gave a goofy smile, "Now we have to find Marcus. I hope he's okay." Riley's eyes grew wide in fear. "Riley? What's up with you?"

"L-L-Look behind you!" Riley shouted. He turned Makoa's head around and her eyes grew wide in fear.

Ribbon walked over to them and seeing their expressions asked, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Ice..." Riley began.

"...Lion!" Makoa finished.

"Huh?" Ribbon asked confused.

"ICE LION!" The two shouted pointing behind her. Ribbon instantly turned around and to her horror she indeed saw the beast Makoa and Riley were speaking of. This creature looked just like a Fire Lion, but it's body was white with a snow-like and it had blue eyes. It was standing on a really high cliff of snow. What really scared the group was what in the beast's mouth.

Makoa gasped, "Is that...Marcus?"

"Oh my stars! It is him!" Ribbon confirmed.

Riley picked up a fist-sized ice stone, stood up and said, "Don't worry, I got this!" He aimed carefully and then threw the stone at the monster. The Ice Lion was struck in the face and in a daze the beast slipped off the cliff and fell on the ground before them with a big boom. Marcus rolled out of the lion's open mouth and Makoa quickly rushed his aid.

"Marcus! Marcus! Are you okay?" Makoa asked holding his head up.

Marcus smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. The lion was only biting on my clothes." He turned around and showed everyone the bite marks on his shirt. "Aw, I liked this outfit too." It wasn't long until the Ice Lion picked itself up. Once it did, it released a mighty roar to let the group know he was furious. The foursome turned to the beast who was twice their height seeing all his very sharp and surprisingly shiny teeth.

"Something tells me this guy wants a fight," Makoa stated.

Riley stepped forward and with a determined smile said, "Alright then, let's get him!" The others nodded and got into fighting poses ready for battle. The Ice Lion roared and charged forward at Riley; the others rolled out of attacking range, but the brown puffball stood his ground. When the beast came close enough Riley did a spinning kick connecting with the Ice Lion's face knocking him back a few inches. While dazed, Marcus tackled the beast in the side knocking him in the ground.

"My turn!" Ribbon shouted flying over with her feet extended out. The Ice Lion got up and with its mighty paw slapped Marcus away, but he didn't see Ribbon until the sole of her shoes were slammed on his face. Ribbon flew upwards making sure to dodge the lion's swipes. He was standing on his hind legs trying to claw the fairy, but she danced in mid-air gracefully dodging all the attacks. Ribbon stuck her tongue out and made all sorts of funny faces while dodging each clawed swipe and that only made the Ice Lion angrier. He growled and roared frustratingly trying to get her.

"_Come on guys hurry up!"_ Ribbon thought, _"My wings are about to give out!"_

"Hey! Frosty Face!" Marcus shouted. The Ice Lion stopped swiping and looked over to the source of the voice. The beast saw Marcus standing there holding Riley overhead and he was holding Makoa over his head. "I would say that it was **ice** to meet you, but I'd be **lion**!" Riley and Makoa rolled their eyes.

"Oh Marcus that was lame," Riley sighed.

"Besides, this was supposed to be a sneak attack you twit," Makoa insulted.

"Hmph, jerks!" Marcus said before running full speed at the Ice Lion. Soon after, he threw Riley and Makoa and they full at high speed towards the beast.

"Here we go!" Riley shouted and then threw Makoa increasing her speed.

The Keke screamed, "Take this!" and unleashed a full-force power punch right at the Ice Lion's stomach. The beast gasped and fell to the ground; seeing this Ribbon allowed herself to fall to give her wings a break.

"That was some attack Makoa," Ribbon complimented. "You sure did knock the wind out of him." Makoa chuckled and turned to her.

"Yeah, you just gotta show these beasts who's boss," She stated. She didn't notice the Ice Lion get back up and spew out chilling cold breath.

"Look out!" Ribbon shouted tackling Makoa out of the way barely avoiding getting hit herself. The Ice Lion growled and pounced at Ribbon, but she back flipped to dodge and pick up a nearby ice stone which she threw at the beast hitting him in the chest. Makoa jumped high and landed on the Ice Lion's head giving it a two good stomps and then jumped next to Ribbon. Riley and Marcus dashed over help throwing punches and kicks all across the Ice Lion's body. The Ice Lion reared its head back and then spewed out chilling cold at Marcus, but the pink-haired fairy pushed him and rolled out of the way just in time.

"I'll cover you!" Ribbon shouted punching the lion in the face. "Back! You ugly beast! Back!" However, the Ice Lion was able to pin Ribbon down with both paws and was about to bite her.

"Hold on Ribbon!" Riley shouted grabbing a bunch of nearby ice stones and began chucking them one by one at the Ice Lion. Each one hit the Ice Lion's head and he threw about fifteen of them, despite the pain he was dishing out the Ice Lion was not about to release her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ribbon screamed struggling to get free. Since both her arms were pinned she tried to kick the lion, but the monster still held on.

"Let go of my BF!" Makoa screamed grabbing onto the Ice Lion's tail. The beast turned towards Makoa and growled threateningly. "I said, LET GO!" She screamed pulling on his tail. The Ice Lion howled in pain and released Ribbon allowing her to escape. The fairy then rushed over to Makoa and grabbed her waist and helped her pull on the tail. Riley noticed a giant block of ice hanging from the ceiling directly above the Ice Lion and he even saw a weak spot on it. That gave him an idea to finish the fight.

"Ribbon! Makoa!" Riley called, "Keep the Ice Lion right where he is! Don't let him move at all!"

"Alright!" Makoa said, "You got a plan?"

"Just watch and see!" He said with a smile. He whispered his plan to Marcus and he nodded in agreement and understanding. The two males started picking up ice stones of any size that they can lift and then began throwing it at the block of ice aiming for the weak spot. While doing that Makoa and Ribbon pulled with all their strength to keep the Ice Lion from escaping. It kept trying to shake the two females off and pull out of their grips, but they would not budge. After the twentieth throw Marcus was able to hit the weak spot and make the giant block of ice fall. The Ice Lion looked up and whimpered he saw it. In a big boom, the block of ice completely crushed the Ice Lion and knocked Ribbon and Makoa back a good distance. The only thing not crushed was the Ice Lion's tail.

"Alright Marcus! Nice shot!" Riley said patting his pal on the back.

"Thanks, I just knew my pitches would give him **hail!**" Marcus said chuckled until he saw Riley's bored look.

"Hey guys! Come here! Look at this," Makoa said. The pair walked over and were surprised to see a white glowing light coming from underneath the ice block which by the way was cracking. Soon, the block shattered and releasing a big flash of white light which everyone shielded their faces from. Once the light show ended, the gang opened their eyes and were shocked to see a pair of black sunglasses floating in the spot were the ice block and Ice Lion once were. Curious, Makoa walked over to the sunglasses and grabbed them. Once she did, a white light instantly surrounded her.

"Makoa!" The others shouted in worry, but they too became engulfed in the light.

"Makoa!" Riley yelled, "What did you do?"

"I don't know!" She screamed. The four of them felt a sensation throughout their entire bodies. This sensation didn't hurt or tickle, but it felt weird and it felt intense. The light show only lasted a few seconds and once it was over the group felt different. They had just learned their first Copy Ability and this ability was called Light.** [This ability allows Riley, Ribbon, Makoa and Marcus to see in dark areas whenever they activate it. Also, they will be able to see objects, switches and enemies that would normally be invisible to them. The Light Ability has one attack called Solar Flare which temporarily blinds all enemies within range.]**

"Whoa!" Ribbon said, "That was crazy."

"I have to try this out!" Marcus said. Activating a Copy Ability was simple; all Marcus had to do was think about it. When he activated it, black sunglasses appeared over his eyes. He looked around and everything seemed normal.

"You see anything?" Riley asked.

"Not yet," Marcus replied walked around. Soon though, he spotted a red lever on the icy wall and walked over to it. The others followed him in curiosity. When he reached the lever he grabbed on it and asked, "Do you guys see this?"

"See what?" Ribbon asked.

"This lever," Marcus said, "I'm holding it right now. Do you see it?"

"I don't see anything," Riley stated.

"Me neither," Makoa said.

"Then this must be invisible. Activate the Light Ability and look again," Marcus said. The others did so and were amazed that they saw the lever Marcus was talking about.

"Whoa! I see it!" Makoa said.

"Me too!" Riley and Ribbon said at the same time.

"Well, let's see what happens when I pull it," Marcus said pulling the lever down. Suddenly, the group heard loud rumbling that startled them. They watched as the wall next to the lever opened up like a door revealing a secret passage way. The four teens couldn't believe what they were seeing so they deactivated the Light Ability to be sure it was true.

"Oh my stars!" Ribbon said.

"Where do you think it leads to?" Makoa asked. Riley took out his 3DSXL and looked at the radar. It showed they were very close to Dedede.

"Where ever it takes us Dedede and Ado might be in there so let's go!" Riley said marching on. The others nodded and followed him inside. They could see in the tunnel because of the sunlight from the other room, but the deeper they went in the darker it became. Eventually, they ran into a dead end, but found a metal ladder to climb down which led into complete darkness.

"Aw man," Marcus whined, "do really have to go down there?"

"The radar says we're really close to Dedede. Just activate the Light Ability and you'll be fine," Riley reminded with his already active. The brown puffball descended down the ladder followed by the pink-haired fairy.

"Don't worry Marcus," Makoa said holding his hand, "we're in this together!" Marcus smiled and feeling a little more brave climbed down the ladder with Makoa right above him. Once Riley made it to the floor he instantly shocked by something.

"This floor feels like metal," He said to Ribbon who came down next. When her feet hit the floor she was surprised too.

"You're right," Ribbon said touching the floor with her hand. It certainly was a type of metal. Marcus and Makoa came down and jumped off the ladder onto the floor they also were confused by the feeling and the sound it made.

"Mercy! Where are we?" Makoa asked. Riley once again took out his 3DSXL and checked the radar.

"I have no idea, but Dedede's really close!" Riley stated. The foursome looked around the room until Ribbon spotted a mechanical door. She walked up to it and was able to see a button next to the door thanks to the Light Ability. The button was as big as her hand, but she was able to press it. The door then opened and she led the crew inside. There they were shocked at what they saw. They saw a giant room filled with huge test tubes holding many creatures, computer stations everywhere, monitor screens on the walls and machines everywhere. There was no doubt about it. They all knew they were in a secret laboratory.

"Guys! Look over there!" Ribbon said. The others did and gasped when they saw King Dedede and Adeliene in one piece. However, they were imprisoned in test tubes and trapped in solid ice.


End file.
